Son nom
by Gwen Row
Summary: OS/ "Porter leur nom devrait être un honneur … J'imagine ça l'était. Au début. Maintenant c'est juste un fardeau. Nous payons trop cher le devoir de mémoire."


**SON NOM**

– Tu es radieuse Lily !

Les prunelles ambrées de Remus Lupin brillent un peu. Il couve d'un regard attendri et bienveillant la petite dernière de la lignée Potter.

– Tu ressembles tellement à ta grand-mère …, souffle-t-il.

Et il ne sait pas vraiment à qui s'adresse sa remarque. Peut-être à lui seulement. Pour se prouver qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Qu'il n'oubliera jamais la flamboyante Lily Evans. Ou peut-être est-ce directement à elle qu'il essaie de le dire. Elle qui est toujours si présente. Même si longtemps après … Elle qui ne s'effacera jamais de sa mémoire tourmentée.

Harry a ses yeux, c'est indéniable. Ces mêmes grands yeux émeraude qui illuminaient son beau visage clairsemé de taches de rousseur. Mais chez sa fille c'est différent. Il y a quelque chose de troublant dans leur ressemblance. Quelque chose d'un peu déstabilisant qui pourtant réchauffe son cœur. À chaque fois. Il le sent, elle est là, bien vivante. Et le vieux Maraudeur serait prêt à parier que Pétunia elle-même s'y tromperait.

Quinze ans. C'est l'âge que vient d'avoir la cadette des Potter. C'est à peu de choses près l'âge auquel il a connu celle qui devait devenir sa meilleure amie. Celle pour qui Remus n'avait pas de secret. Celle aussi pour qui Lunard n'avait pas de secrets. Deux personnes bien différentes pour n'importe qui, excepté pour elle. Et excepté pour les Maraudeurs. Bien sûr. Elle l'avait aimé malgré lui. Malgré tout. Elle avait été une maman merveilleuse. Elle aurait été une grand-mère exceptionnelle. Lily … Elle était partie tellement tôt.

Alors parmi les trois enfants de Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une tendresse particulière pour Lily-Luna. Parce qu'elle portait son nom. Parce qu'elle lui ressemblait tellement que ça lui faisait mal. Qu'une mélancolie douce-amère le consumait doucement chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de cette petite rouquine aux grands yeux vert sombre.

Lily sourit maladroitement à ce doux visage couvert de cicatrices qu'elle connait si bien. Qu'elle aime tant. Il la laisse s'échapper et elle disparait bientôt dans l'immense jardin du Terrier. Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle se met à courir. À en perdre haleine. Son pied butte contre une racine, elle tombe sur un buisson, à bout de souffle. Dans sa chute, elle s'est blessée. Son coude saigne un peu et sa robe est déchirée. Mais elle s'en moque. Elle n'y fait même pas attention. Ce n'est pas là qu'elle a mal. Ses yeux brûlent, sa vision se trouble. Elle se rend compte qu'elle pleure seulement quand le sel de ses larmes pique ses joues entaillées par les branches.

Sans trouver la force de se relever, elle rampe hors des feuillages épineux et reste là, assise. Secouée de lourds sanglots qui lui coupent le souffle. Elle veut frapper, faire mal. Aussi mal qu'on lui fait mal à elle, tous les jours, sans le vouloir. Mais elle ne peut que gémir d'impuissance. Une branche d'aubépine qu'elle tente d'arracher, de rage, trace dans sa paume une longue estafilade sanguinolente. Elle regarde avec stupéfaction et amertume les gouttelettes de sang ruisseler jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Ces égratignures la démangent à peine. Et puis elles finiront par cicatriser. Elles cicatrisent toujours, avec ou sans médicomagie. Mais il est des blessures qui ne guériront jamais. Des blessures qui ne peuvent pas guérir.

– Tu as une mine affreuse !

Le ton est railleur. Elle sursaute parce que pendant un moment elle a oublié où elle est. En une volée de secondes, elle a retrouvé sa combattivité. Il a toujours été très doué pour éveiller ce genre de choses en elle.

– Va-t-en Albus, crache-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Il s'approche, goguenard. Alors il voit le sang sur ses mains, il voit les larmes qui dévalent le long de ses joues écorchées et si pâles. Son sourire s'efface aussitôt.

– Tu es blessée ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ?, la presse-t-il en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

– Va-t-en je te dis !, se rebiffe-t-elle

Il recule d'un pas. C'est à la fois colossal et dérisoire. Il s'en éloigne un peu comme d'un animal qu'on ne veut pas effaroucher. Pour mieux l'approcher. Il ouvre la bouche, se ravise. Il ne trouve pas les mots. Ce n'est pas lui le grand frère protecteur. Celui qui sait toujours comment la rassurer. A vrai dire elle n'a pas ce genre de grand frère. Mais il ne renonce pas non plus. Il attend. Qu'elle soit prête. Qu'elle parle. Ou même qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Du moment qu'elle se calme un peu. Les secondes s'égrainent et il n'a pas l'air de s'impatienter. Il attend. C'est tout. Assis juste en face d'elle, il ancre ses prunelles dans les siennes. Et elle baisse la tête.

– Je voudrais m'arracher les yeux tellement ça fait mal, fait-t-elle en tirant nerveusement sur les touffes d'herbe.

Il tressaille et fronce violemment les sourcils. Il ne l'a jamais vue comme ça. Sa confidence lui fait peur, elle le prend de court. Pourtant c'est la première fois qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Aussi franchement. Aussi naturellement. Et il a l'étrange sensation que c'est à la fois grave et encourageant. Il ne saurait dire si c'est un pas en avant. Ou bien le franchissement du point de non retour.

– Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne l'a jamais vu si soucieux, si sincère. Et ça lui brise le cœur de lui infliger ça. Mais pour ce qu'il en reste, de son cœur … Son regard remonte jusqu'à celui d'Albus. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, elle y voit trouble. Tant pis. C'est de toute façon trop tard pour le lui cacher.

– Qui sommes-nous, Albus ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne voulait pas si aiguë.

Il ne comprend pas, la fixe d'un regard interrogateur en secouant légèrement la tête, interloqué.

– Qui nous … Eh bien on est, on est Lily et Albus Potter. Les enfants de Harry et Ginny Potter …On …

– Tu te trompes, le coupe-t-elle. Tu te trompes et tu le sais. James, toi et moi, on est le souvenir de gens qui sont morts. On est les fantômes d'un passé qu'on n'a pas connu. Mais pourtant ce passé, c'est nous. On est juste un moyen de le faire revivre. De ne pas leur faire oublier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– James, Sirius, Albus, Severus, Lily … On nous conte leurs exploits depuis notre naissance. Ils figurent tous parmi les héros de la Guerre. Mais ce n'est pas nous Albus.

Elle reprend son souffle, ravale ses sanglots. Son frère s'est figé. Il sait ce qu'elle va dire. Il attend juste qu'elle le fasse, totalement impuissant.

– Porter leur nom devrait être un honneur … J'imagine ça l'était. Au début. Maintenant c'est juste un fardeau. Nous payons trop cher le devoir de mémoire. Aujourd'hui je … je ne sais plus qui je suis, achève-t-elle dans un souffle.

– Nous ne sommes pas eux.

– Va dire ça à Remus ! crache-t-elle avec hargne. Va dire ça à tous ceux qui me rappellent tous les jours que je porte le nom et aussi les traits de ma grand-mère !

– Ils ne pensent pas à mal …

– Mais ils me font mal quand même ! Qu'importe l'intention, ils ne pourraient pas mieux s'y prendre s'ils voulaient nous détruire. J'ai l'impression de disparaître un peu plus chaque jour. Lily Evans prend ma place, elle me ronge … J'ai peur Albus …

– Tu es bien trop forte, sourit-il. Et je ne laisserai pas partir ma petite sœur.

Ces mots la bouleversent. Il perçoit un changement en elle, mais ce qu'il vient de dire le perturbe sûrement autant qu'elle. Il se penche en avant et retire une feuille des cheveux emmêlés de sa sœur. Il la fait tourner entre ses doigts, la fixant avec intensité.

– J'ai ressenti ça aussi, tu sais … Mais … Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire la différence. Je veux dire, faire en sorte qu'on soit fiers de nous aussi.

– A quoi bon ? Si je fais quelque chose de bien, on reconnaîtra encore une fois grand-mère en moi. Parfois j'ai envie de faire une bêtise pour qu'on me voie. Qu'on me voie moi. Pas la parfaite Lily Evans, avoue-t-elle à mi voix.

Albus sait qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants. Plus que jamais, il en a la preuve. Alors il sait que par bêtise, elle entend quelque chose de grave. De vraiment grave. Ses larmes sont autant d'appels au secours auxquels il ne sait pas comment répondre. Le spectacle est déchirant. Il est désemparé. Et s'il ne trouve pas les mots, c'est aussi parce que, quelque part, elle a raison.

– Je crois … je crois qu'ils ont eu peur, argue-t-il. Ils ont voulu nous placer sous une bonne étoile.

– C'est trop facile, siffle-t-elle. Tu cherches de bonnes raisons là où il n'y en a pas.

– Alors quoi Lily ?, gronde-t-il. Tu vas baisser les bras et passer ta vie dans l'ombre de notre grand-mère ? Tu vas attendre sagement qu'on te dise quoi faire pour suivre sa route ?

– Je …, tente-t-elle. Mais elle baisse les yeux, vaincue.

– Allez, répond !, s'emporte-t-il. C'est ça que tu veux ? C'est ce que tu vas faire ?

– Non.

– Ces noms définissent qui nous sommes, Lily. Pas ce que nous sommes. Je sais combien ça peut être difficile, crois-moi. Et on ne pourra pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que ça en a. on doit juste apprendre à faire avec.

Elle hoche doucement la tête. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. C'est à la fois un acquiescement et un remerciement. Elle-même ne sait pas trop. Albus se relève, lui tend la feuille, part. Lui non plus ne sait pas quoi ajouter. Il sait qu'il n'a pas été très convainquant. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il soit lui même convaincu.

L'espace d'un instant, quelque chose de nouveau est apparu entre lui et sa sœur. Quelque chose s'est brisé aussi. Il est des blessures qui ne guériront jamais. Des marques trop profondes. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est vivre. Vivre de manière à souffrir le moins possible.


End file.
